Electronic computers have a variety of electronic components such as printed circuit boards, connectors, a ventilation fan and the like. Each of these components is rigidly mounted to an internal frame or chassis. An external housing or enclosure is removably attached to the chassis for allowing the user access to the components. The enclosure also protects the exposed components from physical contact and shields the components from electromagnetic interference (EMI).
In the prior art, most computers utilize additional EMI shielding materials within the enclosure. Such materials typically comprise commercially available leafsprings or fingerstock gaskets around all externally facing seams of the enclosure. These materials are used to ground and dissipate EMI noise from the external environment. Although this design is workable, its EMI attenuation could be improved. In addition, these designs are relatively expensive as gasketing costs approximately 45 to 95 cents per linear foot.